


Headliner

by TellMeAMarvelousStory



Category: AU Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Alternate Universe Tom Hiddleston, Headliner, Jaguar!Tom - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom HiddlestonxOFC, TomxElla
Genre: 1947, AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Bootlegging, British Mafia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gambling, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Nightclub, Post-World War II, Romance, Sexual Tension, Song fic, rum-running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAMarvelousStory/pseuds/TellMeAMarvelousStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Hiddleston owns one of the best clubs in Post-War London.  How does he feel about the new singer as she makes her debut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a couple things. First, Jaguar!Tom, and the slowed-down, sexified version of "Crazy In Love" from Fifty Shades of Grey. It is set in 1947, which serves as another source of inspiration. But we'll get to that later, perhaps. I hope you enjoy :-)

The Tip-Top Club was his. So it seemed fitting to pull directly in front of it to announce his arrival. Valets scurried about as Thomas stepped out of the coupe roadster, and he tossed the keys to his favorite one.

“Give her the usual treatment, Scott,” he instructed. The valet nodded and set about to his task to shine up the brand new 1947 white Jaguar, one of the only ones in town. Mr. Hiddleston took the care of his vehicle very seriously.

“Yes, sir, right away.” Scott hopped in the driver’s seat and pulled the car around to begin his tasks.

Thomas had chosen this evening as it was the debut performance of a new singer, Ella Craven. He made it a point to be aware of the goings-on in his legitimate businesses, having to depend on them to act as cover for his…not so savory business dealings. It was easy to launder money when liquor flowed like water.

The hostess greeted him immediately at the door and led him to his reserved table, front row, just off center. Thomas had been informed his new singer was quite easy on the eyes, a judgment he liked to hear. And seeing as this was his club, he would see to it personally. The waitress brought him his usual, a Jameson on the rocks with a glass of water.

~~~

Ella stood behind the curtain, ready for her first number. It was a duet with one of the established male singers of the club, James. A duet with him was the best way to usher her in, the club manager believed. And she was grateful she wouldn’t be alone. She took a deep breath as the emcee announced her name and the trumpet began. The curtain pulled back before her. The spotlight was already hot on her face.

~~~

And there she bloody was. Her dark red dress hugged her curves, gliding up and over her breasts. Her long dark hair was pulled to one side and curled impossibly. Her fair skin was free of any flaws, and her full lips painted with a daring shade of red. Thomas clenched his jaw, processing the vision on stage. Whoever had made the decision to bring her on was certainly due for a bonus.

The whistles and hollers of the club patrons, mostly male, could be heard over the small orchestra. Doing her best to keep her composure, she raised her eyes to the spotlight, but not before searching out the elusive Mr. Hiddleston she had heard so much about. And there he was- front row, almost directly in front of her. There was no mistaking him. His legs splayed out from under the table, his long fingers wrapped around a tumbler of amber-colored liquor. Ella watched him look her up and down slowly, like he was minutes away from devouring her whole. He licked his lips and a shudder ran through her.

Ella froze looking at him. His blue eyes pierced her. They threatened to go right through her. She wasn’t sure how, but she managed to get the lyrics out.

_Summer time,_  
_And the living is easy_  
_Fish are jumping_  
_And the cotton is high_

_Oh, your daddy’s rich_  
_And your Ma is good looking_  
_So hush little baby,_  
_Don’t you cry._

As her verse ended, she avoided his gaze as long as she could. Looking over to James as he sang, vamping it up for the audience. Ella closed her eyes and swayed her hips to the music. She could feel Mr. Hiddleston’s eyes on her, willing her to turn around to him. But she avoided him again. Her second verse began before too long, luckily.

As the song finished, Ella and James bowed to the audience, then to each other. He took her hand and kissed her fingers before walking off stage, leaving her for her follow-up solo number. She felt exposed and more vulnerable as she took her place center stage than she ever had on any stage. It had nothing to do with experience, for she had leagues of it. No, it had a great deal to do with her most rapt audience member.

Thomas had a hard time focusing on her actual performance as she began. He was too busy staring at her lips, watching them wrap around her words as she began singing. The piano brought her in slowly.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
_I touch on you more and more every time_  
_When you leave I’m begging you not to go_  
_Call your name two, three times in a row_

  
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
_How I’m feeling in my pride is the one to blame_  
_‘Cause I know I don’t understand_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

As the string section dropped, she wrapped her hands around the microphone stand.

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_  
_Got me hoping you’ll page me right now_  
_Your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now_  
_Looking so crazy in love_  
_Got me looking_  
_Got me looking so crazy in love_

How she got through the rest of the performance was beyond her because of what happened next. She looked down and caught Mr. Hiddleston’s eyes. Only this time they wouldn’t let go. The lyrics fell out of her mouth on their own accord, only because of all her rehearsal. Ella sang the second verse directly to Mr. Hiddleston, and watched as he shifted in his seat, his eyes growing darker and his jaw clenching.

Ella drew her performance to a close as best she could, her sultry ending drawing out her last breath. The entire room applauded and shouted to her. One patron yelled out, “I’ll make you go crazy, baby!” She blushed a deep red, and Thomas cut his eyes to the vulgar man. His thoughts were interrupted when the club manager came to his table.

“So Mr. Hiddleston, what do you think of our new performer? She certainly is a hit with the other lads, eh?” Christian asked with a smile. Thomas turned his head to address him, but pointed to the stage. His jaw set and his nostrils flared.

“You are to see to it that Miss Craven is sent to my office the moment she makes it off that stage. I want to speak with her immediately,” he told his manager.

Christian popped up from his spot beside Thomas and nodded. “Absolutely, sir. I’ll get right on it!”

Ella watched the exchange from her spot and shuddered when Mr. Hiddleston pointed at her. It was clear something about her performance upset him. She was suddenly terrified at the consequence- she’d only just been hired, and was desperate to keep this job. Singing professionally was one of her dreams, and to finally have a break like this was one come true.

She stepped off the stage for her scheduled break and almost ran smack into Christian. He looked frazzled.

“You had better get yourself to Mr. Hiddleston’s office, as quickly as possible, Ella. He asked for you specifically, and he is anything but the patient type,” he warned her.

Her mouth ran dry and her stomach dropped.

“What? Why? I don’t understand!”

“Just clean yourself up and get into his office. This is not the moment to be wasting time!” Christian fussed at her. He knew too well what happened to those who didn’t maintain Mr. Hiddleston’s punctuality. Ella ran to her dressing room to freshen up. Terrified, she reapplied her lipstick with shaking hands. She nearly dropped her powder on the floor. She pushed down the tears. Ella did not want her first and possibly last interaction with her new boss to be marked with memories of her blubbering. Catching her breath, she smoothed her dress back down and headed out the door. The one with her name on it.

She took small, shakey steps in the direction of Mr. Hiddleston’s office. The light glowed from the slit underneath. A few more steps and she reached out to turn the handle. But her fear took over before she acted, and knocked gently. A deep voice from inside the office answered, “Come in, Miss Craven.”

Ella could have died on the spot. Her heart raced as she turned the knob, the bile in her stomach building and threatening to choke her. She pushed the door open to find her new boss relaxed in his chair. His fingers templed together, one leg crossed onto the other knee. His blue eyes boring into her.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Hiddleston?” she asked with apprehension as she stepped into the room.

“Yes, I did. Close the door, Miss Craven.”

Ella slid out of the entry and leaned against the back of the door. The lock clicked behind her. It was the loudest sound in the room. Thomas stood from his chair and moved to the front of the desk. He leaned on the corner and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs across from him. Ella swallowed hard before moving further into the office to follow his direction. Her eyes traced the path of his long fingers to the plush chair in front of him. As she moved closer, his eyes burned a little more than before. She walked directly in front of him as she moved to her seat.

She smelled of lavender and a hint of whiskey.

 _Pre-show nerves, perhaps_ , Thomas thought.

“That was quite a performance this evening,” he began.

“Oh…thank you, sir.”

“How long have you been performing?”

“Since I was a child. I-I used to sing for my father’s battalion.”

Thomas was intrigued. “Oh? Your father is in the military?”

“Was,” Ella said softly. “He…he was a bomber in the Royal Air Force. One day he was sent on a mission to Dresden. And he simply…never flew back.”

Ella’s face belied her true emotions. She’d learned to tell the tales of her father stoically, not really wanting to call attention to it. It broke her heart when he was declared “Killed In Action.” At first she refused to believe it. But when he didn’t come back with so many of the other soldiers, she knew it had to be so.

Thomas paused. He was well aware of the sacrifices paid by men like Ella’s father. How well aware may have surprised more than a few- Thomas used a good deal of the money he made in his club to support the war effort.

He reached out and cupped Ella’s chin, gently pulling her face up. “I’m sorry for your loss, Miss Craven.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“I must ask though. What brings you to my club? Surely you’re able to take advantage of his pension, yes? Why would you want to sing for rowdy gentlemen like those you just saw earlier?”

Ella swallowed sharply. “I used to sing for my father. It reminds me of him when I’m on stage, and I think keeps a part of him alive. I want to do what I can to keep him with me, sir.”

She wasn’t just answering his questions. She was making her case to stay. Her panic had lessened, but hadn’t gone away completely. In a bold move, she blurted out,

“Please sir, I’m so sorry for my bold behavior onstage this evening. It’ll never happen again, I give you my word! I don’t know what got into me, I’m not that kind of girl!”

Thomas looked over Ella’s face. Her nerves and fear were written all over it. It was clear she wasn’t reading his intentions during this meeting. But he would certainly clue her in. He chuckled low in his chest as he watched hers heave rapidly.

“Oh, Miss Craven…I rather enjoyed your performance. I intend to see many more of them on my stage.”

“So…you’re not-“

“Firing you? My girl, no. You don’t come to own the most successful club in London making idiotic decisions like letting go one of your finest singers.”

Ella was able to breathe at the sound of those words. Her job was safe.

“Thank you so much, sir, you don’t know what this means to me. Truly.”

Thomas looked her up and down one more time. She was even more striking up close, her ivory skin in stark contrast to her dark hair and hazel eyes. Her dress hugged her in all the right places as she sat on the edge of her chair. No, he was certainly not letting her go anytime soon. He held out his hand and she placed her slim one in it. He brought it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. A moment passed where neither said anything.

The silence was broken.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Uh- a drink, sir?”

“Yes. You must be parched after singing. And we need to discuss your future here at Tip Top. Let’s have a drink to your success,” Thomas convinced her. He stood from the desk and stepped to his private bar. Pulling down a bottle, he watched Ella in the mirrored back.

_No, little lamb, you aren’t going anywhere. I have plans for you. And I intend to act upon every one of them…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Ella could hardly contain herself as she bounded up the stairs to her flat. Her first big job like this, and she was not only going to keep it after her bold move, but there was talk of her becoming the main act! She could never have dreamed to be so lucky.

She had left behind the heavy dresses of silk at the club. She never liked them, and preferred very much to wrap herself in chiffon and linen. As Ella unlocked her door, she felt light as a feather. Not even her landlady, Mrs. Lee, could dull her excitement.

“Don’t go slamming that door again, Ella! I will charge you for a new one if you break that knob!” she screamed up the stairs to her. Ella ignored her ranting and threw the door shut behind her. It was the only way to make sure it locked behind her- the knob stuck otherwise.

She slipped her gloves off and tossed them into the small glass bowl by the door and ran to the photograph of her father. It was the only one of him she had, and he looked so smart in his uniform.

“Daddy! Daddy, they loved me! They want me to come sing again tomorrow night! And I met the owner of the club, he’s so kind, he met with me personally and told me how good I was! Daddy, you would be so proud of me!”

She often spoke to her father this way. It was one of the only ways Ella had left to keep him with her. And she was sure he could hear her as he watched over her. Ella brought her fingers up to the glass and touched her father’s face. He was strikingly handsome, and everyone always told Ella she was the spitting image of her father. Her dark hair and green eyes matched his. So did her high cheekbones and fair skin. There was no denying the Irish roots for either of them.

Ella was too excited to sleep, but it would do her no good to stay up half the night. If she was to perform the very next evening, she would need her rest. So instead of lighting another lamp, Ella slipped off her dress and hung it back in the small wardrobe. She thought maybe soon she would be able to afford a new one. A blue one this time, perhaps.

She sat at the vanity and pulled the combs out of her hair. She removed her makeup as best she could with the cold water, and then pulled the covers back to get into bed. Before she slipped between them, she pulled out a small diary.

_I can hardly believe it! I have been given another opportunity to sing at Tip Top! Tomorrow evening. I’m not even sure what I’ll sing yet, but I’ll bet their pianist knows all the best songs and could help. I cannot wait until tomorrow! The owner himself, Mr. Hiddleston, told me he wanted me back to sing. Can you imagine, the very owner of the club! There are rumors around London about his occupation. That he is a gambler and he used to bootleg liquor! But I can hardly imagine such vile things. He was an absolute gentleman regarding me. Tomorrow evening will be so eventful, but I must get to sleep if I am to stay awake through it!_

Ella tucked the diary back in between the bottom of the bed and the mattress. She reached for the small lamp she’d turned on earlier and extinguished it. And as she finally slid between the blankets, she tried to get to sleep. She was far too excited, though- her first job as a professional singer had finally come along. Ella imagined her life changing so much now. She would be able to afford new dresses and shoes, and a new apartment maybe. No more cold-water flats for her. At least, she hoped. Mr. Hiddleston wasn’t exactly an easy read, but she could tell he did enjoy her performance. She just had to keep that up, and her life would soon turn for the better.

 

But Thomas was having some very different imaginings regarding his little songbird. As he drove home that evening, the image of Ella looking up at him from his chair stuck in his head, so much so that he nearly ran down a pedestrian at a street corner.

Her green eyes, her dark hair, the way her entire being lit up while discussing her continued performance at his club. It was driving him mad already. Thomas had told her she was to perform two nights a week now instead of just one and her other nights and days were to be filled with practice and rehearsal. Particularly with the other performers, both alongside and observing.

_“I like to run a successful business, Miss Craven. And to do that, all aspects of the business must be in proper working order. The other singers, they’ll help you find your place here. Which I can tell you, will be quite a prominent one.”_

_Ella blinked in disbelief at his words. He couldn’t help the mischievous smile that crossed his lips. “Oh yes, Miss Craven. You’ll soon see how quickly a woman of your talents can move up through the ranks. But it will require a deal of work on your part.”_

_“Of course, Mr. Hiddleston, I intend to work as hard as it takes!”_

_“I have every faith in that, Miss Craven.”_

Thomas pulled into his car into the drive, and eased it into his garage. He cut the engine and stilled. Still thinking about Ella, he began to realize something. She would be different from the other women he had been with. There would be no easy wooing for her.

But Thomas was very accustomed to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. He never lacked for women. Or much of anything, really. And he would make sure Ella would not be the exception to his own rule.

Unlocking the door to his home, Thomas slinked through the darkened rooms and up the stairs. His valet had long since gone to bed, but had been sure to turn his bed down.

“Bless you, Jones,” Thomas whispered as he slipped his jacket off. Unbuttoning his suspenders and shirt, then unzipping his pants, Thomas tossed the garments into his laundry. He slid into bed. The cool sheets were a welcome respite from such an evening. He had a great deal of things to worry about for tomorrow, Ella notwithstanding. His weekly poker game was tomorrow night, and a new player was joining the group.

Thomas was always wary about new players. Although Christian always did his best to check the other players out, he never knew how a man would act with his back against a wall in a bad hand. But there was little he could do about it now. The game was only hours away and he wouldn’t cancel it. There was nothing for Thomas to do now but sleep. He closed his eyes, and Ella’s face appeared behind his lids. Her demure smile, her batting lashes. They all served to drive him just a bit mad before he slipped away for the night.


	3. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay..hope you enjoy.

She took her place by the piano, with James seated on the bench. The stage always looked so different with the house lights up. He smiled up at Ella, but something wasn’t right. She could tell. His eyes were dimmer than they’d been the first time they’d sat down to rehearse only a few weeks ago. Perhaps he was just tired.

“Are you ready to get started?”

“Yes, very, James.”

She kept an eye on him all through their rehearsal, both for his direction and for his condition. It seemed to get slowly worse. This was not simply a case of her instructor being tired. This was much more severe. His concentration seemed to be breaking and his patience wearing thin.

“Ella, you MUST hit the F Sharp, it isn’t an option!”

“James, you know that isn’t in my range, why are you being this way?”

She was confused. James knew damn well what her abilities were, and no plans to push her this hard yet. He’d made that very clear. But he seemed to have forgotten that as he railed against her.

“James, stop it!” Ella shouted, entirely out of character. And he could take no more. He slammed his fingers to the piano keys, creating the most discordant sound. A single sob wracked his chest as his head fell, nearly hitting the keys.

Ella scurried around the curve of the piano and onto the bench beside him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“James! What is the matter? Please, talk to me!” He struggled to find words to tell her anything. They wouldn’t come easily. James was carrying a secret.

“James, please. Tell me what’s wrong, let me help you.”

“You can’t help me, sweet. I promise. I promise you don’t even want to.”

“Yes, I do. Please tell me. Does it have to do with that man I saw you leave with last night? Was he your brother? Has something happened to him?”

James froze. He looked deep into Ella’s eyes and questioned the safety he saw there. But she was genuine. He could tell her soul only wanted to help.

“No. No, that man was not my…brother. He was a very, very close friend. A very dear friend.”

As James searched for the words to tell Ella about what she saw, Ella began to figure it out for herself. She was certainly no idiot, nor was she without guile. She also understood the implications of what she was about to say. If someone found out what she suspected, James would be ostracized. Or arrested. Or worse.

“James? Was that man…your…your lover?”

Immediately, James raised his hands to hush her.

“You must never say that! You must never insinuate or speak aloud or, or-“

“Dear, calm down! I only meant that I understand! Please, calm down. There’s no one here but us, no one can hear us! It’s all right, James.”

He began to catch his breath from his outburst, but his nerves failed him. “If anyone finds out, I’ll surely be driven out of town, and I couldn’t possibly start all over again. I’ve worked too hard in Mr. Hiddleston’s club to have to leave now, and I wouldn’t even be able to-“

“James,” Ella said softly, to calm him down. “My sweet, you have nothing to worry about from me. I would never betray your trust like that. Now tell me. What’s happened?”

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. He wanted to trust her. And it seemed she was genuinely worried for him. He began to tell the highlights of the story, how James and Edward, the other young man, came to be together. How much they loved each other, and how secretive and careful they had been. And then how Edward’s family had found out and were putting a stop to “this nonsense”, as they had called it. Edward was to be sent away, far beyond James’ reach. They were never to contact each other again, and if either of them tried, Edward’s family would surely make them both regret it.

Ella was horrified. She had never heard of such terrible behavior, particularly from family. Her own had been almost idyllic, accepting other people as they proved their worth. And her short professional career had exposed her to people of all sorts, cementing those beliefs.

“James…I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine. What are you going to do?”

“There’s nothing I can do. Edward’s family has many connections, and they would surely find us if we ran,” he said, defeated.

Ella pulled him into her arms, hugging him close and aching to help him somehow. But how? She had no real means to help.

“We can’t dwell on this, we have a show to put on in hours. And people will have heard of you by now,” James stated meekly. It was clear his heart was nowhere near his words.

“Sweet, I’m not worried about them. I’m worried about you.”

“You should be worried about Mr. Hiddleston, he will certainly be here again tonight.”

Ella warmed at the thought. Her new employer was certainly a sight to behold. She wondered if he would sit at the same table as he did the night before. But this was not the time to think of him. More pressing issues were at hand.

“He may be, yes. But as of now, I am worried about you.”

“El, we don’t even know what you’ll sing this evening, and-“

James was interrupted by a swinging door in the back of the room. There was no mistaking the figure that strutted into the room.

“Mr. Hiddleston, sir. How are you?” James greeted him. Ella’s arms stayed draped around his shoulders in an effort to keep him calm.

“I’m wonderful, James. How is rehearsal going? I see you and our songbird seem to be getting along quite well.” Thomas did his best to sound neutral. But the sight of Ella’s arms around his shoulders flared his temper.

“We were just picking which song would be best for me to sing this evening, Sir. I think I know just the tune,” Ella informed him.

James whipped his head around to face her as Thomas climbed the steps on the side of the stage. Ella smiled up at Tom sweetly from the far side of the piano while James furrowed his brow at her.

“Is that right, Miss Craven? Well, I can’t wait to hear it this evening.”

Ella smiled wider at his words.

“Well then,” he practically purred at her, “I’ll let you get to it.”

Thomas tapped the piano top twice with his knuckle, then headed backstage to his office.

“I do wish you would tell me what it is you plan on singing, El.”

“Trust me, sweet. I know just the thing.”

~~~~~

That night was busy. The club was full of people. Apparently word of Ella’s performance had made its way around and other men were vying to catch a glimpse of her. Thomas was pleased to say the least. His songbird was turning out to be very good for business.

As her moment approached, the energy in the room shifted. It became more fevered, more desperate. Thomas stood watch from a secret corner, having already spoken to her earlier about her performance.

_“Are you sure this is what you’d like to perform tonight? It’s not quite like your little show last night, is it?” Thomas questioned her._

_“I’m positive, Sir. I want to do it. For James. He’s done so much for me, and there’s really so little I can do for him in return. It isn’t like I can buy him a gift, even if I had the money to. And besides, it wouldn’t be appropriate. Young women don’t buy men who aren’t their husbands, gifts.”_

_Thomas stopped at her words. Husband, in particular._

_“What about young men who could be your husband?” he asked, wanting to gauge the depth of their relationship._

_“Who, James? No, Sir,” Ella answered with a laugh. “James is a very dear friend. But not that kind of friend.”_

_Thomas breathed a small internal sigh of relief. The idea of Ella with another man was not one that sat easily with him._

_“But he’ll love this, I’m sure of it. It’s how I want to repay him. Well, start to repay him at least. He’s really done so much for me.”_

While Thomas was confident their relationship delved no deeper than dear friends, he still pondered over her words until the curtain began to shift and yells came from the audience. He couldn’t stay long- he had a poker game to start hosting, one that would surely bring a great deal more money into Tip Top than any drunk in the audience. But he would delay his game to watch his songbird.

Decked out in a beaded dark blue satin gown and matching opera gloves for dramatic flair, Ella’s face maintained a melancholic expression throughout her performance. She swayed gently with the microphone stand as the notes and lyrics poured out of her.

_Don't know why_   
_There's no sun up in the sky_   
_Stormy weather_   
_Since my man and I ain't together_   
_Keeps raining all of the time_

_Oh yeah_

_Life is bad_   
_Gloom and misery everywhere_   
_Stormy weather, stormy weather_   
_And I just can get my poor self together_   
_Oh I'm weary all of the time_   
_The time_

_So weary all of the time_

Ella looked over stage right and saw James standing watching her. His hand over his heart and gentle tears in his eyes worried her for a moment. Then he smiled. He knew this was her way of helping him deal with his loss, one of the only ways she knew how. It was how she had dealt with her father’s loss.

The song came to a close and another roaring applause of whistles and shouts and the like thundered through the room. Ella’s blush rose in her cheeks, not even a little accustomed to such attention. That would certainly take some getting used to. As her eyes scanned the room, they met with Thomas’s. She could tell he was pleased, and she was both relieved and surprised- she hadn’t expected him to watch her perform again tonight, not after he informed her he had business in the back to take care of for most of the evening. She didn’t ask what the business might be.

Thomas wore a satisfied smile. And as much as he wanted to stay and watch her sing again, he was needed to start the game. It was his club, after all. And it was quite rude to leave his players waiting for him. Begrudgingly, he pushed himself off the wall and discreetly made his way back to the game parlor. He slipped a note into Christian’s, his manager, hand for Ella to wait for him again this evening. He would do what he could to ensure his game went on no longer than it had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind, this story is set in 1947. Attitudes about homosexuality were very different then. I want this story to be as accurate as possible, even though I do not agree with some of the cultural norms from this time period. Thank you.


End file.
